Crónicas de Canterlot
by Tecladeitor
Summary: Después de ser expulsada accidentalmente al mundo humano, la princesa Twilight ha regresado a Equestria solo para encontrarla sumida en la oscuridad y la devastación bajo el casco del Rey Sombra, ahora deberá recuperar los elementos de la armonía junto con un grupo de resistencia al imperio. Primera parte, mi primer fict, no soy ningún Cervantes, pero espero les guste.
1. El retorno de Twilight Sparkle

**Crónicas de Canterlot: parte 1**

El retorno de Twilight

Como todos los días a las 3 de la tarde, la pesada quietud del bosque Everfree estaba en su apogeo, una calma sobrenatural cuyo silencio llenaba de pavor más que cualquier estruendo, la fama del bosque Everfree era conocida en toda Equestria, hasta el pony más osado se lo pensaba dos veces antes de adentrarse en sus inexplorados y tenebrosos interiores.

Pero ese día algo diferente pasó. De repente, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, las plantas empezaron a moverse, hasta los animales, habitualmente callados, se alarmaron al ver aquel suceso anormal, más anormal que el propio bosque.

Todo fue muy rápido, el cielo empezó a cambiar, una nube se deformó grotescamente, un chispazo de luz, un fuerte estruendo, y luego, un bulto apareció de la nada, cayó unos 15 metros, chocando con un golpe seco contra el suelo cubierto de hojas y maleza.

Ese bulto era la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Ligeramente mareada, y adolorida por la caída, la alicornio color lavanda se levantó, se sacudió las hojas y enfocó la mirada, intentando ubicarse. Una ligera confusión, y luego, una franca sonrisa cruzó su cansado rostro.

-Fun…funcionó-dijo Twilight entre jadeos-No lo puedo creer, el loco plan del Dr. dio resultado, temía que el vórtice me lanzara hacia Celestia sabe dónde, quizá otra dimensión, pero no… ¡me lanzó directamente sobre el bosque!…-un ligero nerviosismo la invadió-E…everfree.

Contempló la espesa vegetación del bosque, evidentemente, estaba demasiado contenta de que su viaje hubiera resultado que no advirtió la naturaleza de donde había llegado.

-No hay problema-se dijo a sí misma, un poco inquieta –he venido aquí miles de veces, aunque nunca tan bosque adentro-tragó saliva-… ¡pero no importa!, de hecho, creo reconocer que por aquí está el sendero que conduce al hogar de Zecora, creo que haré una escala a su casa antes de regresar finalmente a Ponyville, después de todo, ha pasado un mes desde que desaparecí, seguramente se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme.

Con el ánimo levantado, y acomodándose la corona, Twilight trotó tranquilamente hacia donde suponía estaba el camino hacia la casa de Zecora.

La primera señal que advirtió Twilight de que algo estaba mal fue cuando encontró el camino, pero no era el mismo, de hecho, era casi irreconocible.

-Qué raro-dijo Twilight mientras inspeccionaba la ruta cercada por piedra lisa, que indicaba la dirección-el camino siempre está despejado a causa de los continuas caminatas de Zecora, y de todos modos ella siempre lo limpia de la maleza y las hojas, pero ahora está lleno de basura y tierra…es como si Zecora no hubiera pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Intrigada por ese primer descubrimiento, Twilight emprendió el camino, le parecía no sólo curioso, sino inquietante que el camino no estuviera limpio, no podía ser explicado como un descuido de Zecora. Un mal presentimiento invadió a Twilight, no le gustaba sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a la Cebra, la situación la inquietaba…

Y la inquietó aún más cuando llegó a la casa.

Twilight entró en pánico, la casa de Zecora estaba prácticamente en ruinas, las mallas de madera estaban caídas, la corteza de las paredes estaba rasgada y la puerta colgaba de uno de sus gozones.

-¡En el nombre de Celestia!-exclamó Twilight aterrada.

Lentamente, y con el corazón palpitando salvajemente, entró a la casa…o a lo que quedaba de ella.

El interior no estaba mejor, las máscaras estaban tiradas en el suelo, la cerámica, frascos, platos y cucharas yacían esparcidas y rotas en el suelo, la cama estaba rasgada y el relleno del colchón desparramado por doquier.

Indudablemente algo horrible había pasado ahí.

-¡Zecora…ZECORA!- salió llamando desesperadamente la alicornio, pero nadie acudió a su grito, sus palabras resonaron en la maleza, perdiéndose para siempre en las profundidades del bosque.

-Oh dios mío, OH DIOS MIO…Zecora, ¿Dónde estará Zecora-

Empezó a jadear, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella

- Tranquila, tranquila, piensa...que pudo haber pasado…¡ponyville!-la esperanza se iluminó en su rostro-De seguro ellos saben dónde está...deben estarla buscando en este momento, espero que mi aparición no retrase la búsqueda.

Twilight se dirigió a Ponyville a todo galope, pensando en mil posibles causas de la violenta desaparición de Zecora: asalto, saqueo, desastre natural…Pinkie Pie convenció a todos otra vez de que era una malvada bruja y le dieron caza…

Y si pensaste, querido brony, que las tensiones de Twilight se aliviarían al ver las coloridos y familiares fachadas de Ponyville, gran gusto me da informarte que estás en un error…y si la angustia y la desesperación apoderaron a Twilight al ver la casa de Zecora, las emociones que invadieron a la desafortunada alicornio al ver Ponyville eran terriblemente indescriptibles.

Twilight no daba crédito a sus ojos…no quería dar crédito a sus ojos, era imposible, sencillamente imposible, irracional, falto de lógica, inasequible, inverosímil…

-P…pero…si solo me fui un mes… ¿por qué?….

La alicornio estaba al borde del desmayo. Con sumo cuidado cruzó el destartalado puente, rodeó un techo, caído y carbonizado y caminó sobre el empedrado roto. Lentamente, trotó hacia lo que quedaba del destruido y humeante centro de Ponyville.

Una lágrima brotó de sus enormes ojos almendrados, la biblioteca que antaño había sido su hogar, quemada y aparentemente saqueado, sus preciosos libros esparcidos por el suelo, al igual que las hojas, llenas de barro y parcialmente quemadas, el busto que adornaba el centro de la mesa, yacía ahora en el suelo, partido en dos.

Sintió algo duro en el casco, bajó la mirada, ahí en el suelo estaba, como un último insulto a su pasado, una camita de cesto, astillada y parcialmente quemada, en cuyo costado se podía leer "Spike".

El cerebro de la alicornio era incapaz de procesar semejante acontecimiento, y determinada a encontrar una explicación lógica a ese macabro escenario, galopó desesperadamente alrededor del pueblo gritando cualquier nombre que le viniera a la mente, con la esperanza de que alguien la sacara de esa pesadilla. Recorrió el centro, fue a Sweet Apple Acres, Cube Sugar Corner, la escuela de Ponyville, el ayuntamiento, la boutique de Rarity, la casa de Fluttershy, voló hasta la casa de Rainbow Dash...pero no encontró nada que reconfortara su corazón, solo desolación y destrucción a su paso.

Twilight lloraba amargamente, se sentó en el barro, incapaz ya de seguir en pie, mientras pesadas gotas de lluvia empezaban a empapar su crin. Era como si, de pronto, su hogar, sus amigos y toda su vida hubieran sido destruidas por Celestia sabe que malvada criatura que no le tuvo compasión, y si Celestia no pudo evitar que Ponyville terminara así… ¿Cómo estaría el resto de Equestria?

De pronto, un estruendo, acompañado de un rayo de luz a espaldas de Twilight la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Twilight- dijo una voz que ella reconoció al instante-Has vuelto

Twilight volteó, y ahí, en medio de la lluvia, la alicornio pudo reconocer la alta y estrambótica figura del espíritu del caos, Discord.

En un desesperado intento por encontrar una explicación a los horribles escenarios que Twilight acababa de presenciar, su cerebro asoció la idea de Discord con todo…. ¿el provocó toda esta destrucción?, el creaba caos, pero nunca lo había visto destruir algo de esa manera, y era imposible porque Fluttershy lo había….

Una sensación de angustia recorrió su cuerpo, el simple hecho de pensar que Fluttershy y toda esa destrucción tenían alguna relación le dolía más que cualquier golpe u ofensa.

De hecho, le dolía terriblemente el pensar que ella o cualquiera de sus amigas y amigos tuviera algo que ver con ese infierno.

Discord-murmuró al dios parado frente a ella, el agua le escurría por el rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas-Tu… ¿hiciste est…

-Yo no soy responsable directo de la destrucción de Ponyville, si es lo que piensas-dijo rápidamente Discord-Y créeme que estoy increíblemente feliz que hayas regresado a Equestria, princesa.

El dios hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante la empapada alicornio, quien no dejaba de advertir el aspecto del draconequus: la antaño alta, imponente y orgullosa figura de Discord ahora yacía demacrada, llena de heridas y...triste, ya no había rastro de aquel narcisismo, egocentrismo y elegancia que caracteriza al espíritu del caos, parecía más humilde… más débil.

-Lamento que tu regreso no fuera tan grato como uno esperaría, pero tenemos un problema que solo tú puedes resolveré, hemos esperado 35 años tu regreso, y es hora de recuperar Equestria.

Y con un elegante movimiento, Discord chasqueó sus dedos, y ambos desaparecieron.

Un rayo de luz alumbró momentáneamente la oscura cueva. Debido al violento cambio de ambiente, Twilight no pudo enfocar bien en la oscuridad. Solo oía voces cargadas de emoción.

-¿es ella?-

-No puede ser, el rey sombra destruyó el espejo-

-Es una alicornio, mira su cuerno y sus alas-

-¡Damas y caballeros!-anunció Discord-¡la princesa Twiligwt Sparkle!

Un rugido de emoción llenó el lugar, a medida que los ojos de Twilight se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a un gran número de ponis golpeando el suelo con los cascos, todos felices y emocionados.

-¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar!...¡TWILIGHT!-

-¡TWILIGHT ERES TÚ!-

Un par de ponis se acercaron rápidamente a la alicornio, quienes la apretaron en un enorme abrazo, sus voces le parecieron a Twilight ligeramente familiares.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Twilight?-preguntó la primera, una pony de piel amarilla y crin esponjada color rojo sangre.

-Es que...-intentó responder ella-No se…no pude.

-Te extrañamos tanto-le dijo la Pegaso de cabello violeta, tenía una larga cicatriz en el rostro.

-Bueno, bueno ya chicas, déjenla respirar-una tercera pony se le acercó, una pegaso de piel azul cielo con cabello dorado-Te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo princesa.

Los ojos de Twilight por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, a la débil luz de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban de las vigas sujetas a la piedra, pudo distinguir el gran número de ponis que ocupaban el lugar, pero le sorprendió aún más el par que se había acercado para abrazarla.

Vio a la pony de crin roja y al momento la reconoció.

-... ¿Applebloom?, ¿eres tú?

-¡sí, soy yo!-respondió la ahora crecida pony, de quien Twilight podía ver claramente su Cutie Mark, una manzana y una llave.

-¿Qué?, pero, no puede ser….-

¿Y recuerdas a Scootaloo?-dijo Applebloom señalando a la sonriente pegaso de la cicatriz.

Twilight se sorprendió, no había reconocido a Scootaloo, sin embargo ahí estaba, la crecida pegaso a quien Twilight reconoció como la potrilla ex miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ahora era una crecida pony de fuertes alas, Twilight notó su Cutie Mark: un par de alas y un rayo en medio.

El descubrir a las dos ponis que tan solo unas semanas antes eran unas potras sin cutie mark, ya convertidas en ponis jóvenes y fuertes, asustó a Twilight casi tanto como la destrucción de Ponyville. Las dos ponis hacían notar a Twilight el verdadero paso del tiempo, ¿Cómo rayos habían pasado 35 años cuando Twilight solo había vivido unas cuantas semanas fuera de Equestria?

-Tengo que irme-dijo Discord a sus espaldas- el rey no tardará en notar mi ausencia, Lightning , te encargo poner a Twilight al corriente de todo, llegado el momento, les daré apoyo en el castillo.

-Muy bien Discord, suerte- le respondió la pony rubia.

El dios vio por última vez a Twilight y desapareció.

La pegaso de piel azul se acercó a Twilight, quien la reconoció vagamente como una de las compañeras de Rainbow Dash en la academia Wonderbold

-¿…Quién eres?

- Teniente Coronel Lightning Dust-respondió esta- líder de los escuadrones aéreos de la resistencia sección C, ascendida a coronel desde la desaparición de Rainbow Dash, lamento tener que interrumpir los encuentros, pero el tiempo es precioso y es hora de ejecutar el plan de asalto…pero primero, creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que explicarte.-

…..

La sala de guerra era una habitación de piedra anexa al comedor, donde Discord había aparecido a Twilight, había una mesa de metal donde estaba desplegado un plano del castillo de Canterlot y otro del castillo del imperio de cristal, reunidos alrededor de la mesa estaban Twilight, Lightning Dust y otros 5 ponis, entre ellos, Applebloom y Scootaloo

-Hace 35 años, cuando tú practicabas un simple hechizo de transmutación-le explicó Lightning - según testimonio de Applejack, algo salió mal y tu propia magia te expulsó a otro universo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Ese "accidente" no fue un error, fue un contrahechizo a distancia provocado por el rey sombra, desde que tú y tus amigas lograron proteger el imperio de cristal de su ataque, ha rondado los alrededores de Equestria esperando el momento para atacar, finalmente, se informó de los elementos de la armonía y de su poder mágico, y de lo que pasaría si uno de ellos desapareciera. Primero convenció a Sunset Shimmer para que te robara la corona, pero pudiste recuperarla antes de que el rey pudiera atacar. Finalmente, logró expulsarte junto con tu corona a ese mundo sin necesidad del espejo, que él destruyó para que no pudieras volver.

-Eso no es posible-dijo Twilight—el rey sombra murió, fue destruido por la ola expansiva que liberó el corazón de cristal cuando Cadence lo activó, yo lo vi.

-El rey sombra está por encima de la vida y la muerte-le explicó Lightning - No lo mataron, solo destruyeron su forma física y alejaron su presencia, pero siempre siguió acechando Equestria.

Twilight no podía creerlo, era demasiado malo para ser verdad.

-¿pero cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo si solo viví unas semanas en el otro universo?-preguntó Twilight

-El rey sombra lanzó un hechizo de tiempo al espejo antes de destruirlo. Ahora, en ese universo puede pasar una semana pero aquí pasan años.

-No puede ser… ¿y la princesa Celestia y Luna y Cadence?-

-Sin el poder de los elementos de la armonía, el poder del rey superó al de las princesas, las convirtió en piedra-

Twilight casi se cae al escuchar eso.

Lightning señaló el mapa del castillo de Canterlot.

-El rey sombra mora actualmente en el castillo de cristal. Un año después de que el rey tomara el control de Equestria, asignó el gobierno de Canterlot y su castillo a la reina de los metamorfos, Chrysalis, tienes que entrar y encontrar a Spike.

El corazón de Twilight se llenó de emoción y terror al oír el nombre de Spike

-¿Spike?, ¿está con la reina?, ¿es su prisionero?

-No sabemos con exactitud-informó Lightning -Lo que sí sabemos es que él está en alguna parte del castillo sirviéndole a la reina contra su voluntad, y él es el único que sabe dónde están los otros 5 elementos.

¿Los 5 elementos?...Applejack, Rainbow Dash, y…. ¿Están? …

-¿Ellas están vivas?-Twilight ya había perdido toda esperanza de reencontrarse con alguien desde que vio lo que quedaba de Ponyville.

-Si-le dijo Applebloom- mi hermana y las demás están vivas, pero no sabemos dónde, Spike es el único que sabe, por eso tienes que entrar al castillo y llegar donde él.

-¿pero porque Spike?-

-Hace 20 años, las 5 desaparecieron, y Discord nos dijo que Spike las había llevado a un lugar donde estarían seguras y vivas sin importar el paso del tiempo, pues temíamos que tu demora superara la vida de ellas, y los elementos se perdieran.

-Pero Spike fue capturado por el rey, temíamos que le hiciera escupir la sopa-dijo Scootaloo-, pero Discord nos dijo que el rey ni siquiera sospechó que un pequeño bebé dragón pudiera tener algo que ver con los elementos, no sabemos qué pasó, pero Discord nos dijo que Spike trabajó para el rey, hechizado e incapaz de recordar nada. Durante los primeros 10 años Spike estuvo en el castillo de cristal con el rey sombra, pero hace dos años lo trasladaron al castillo de Canterlot con la reina.

Twilight armó las ideas, todo empezaba a encajar

-Entonces, si logro llegar hacia él y le aplico el hechizo de memoria, podré saber dónde están las chicas… ¿pero porque él nunca les dijo a ustedes?

-Por temor de que alguno fuera capturado y confesara-dijo Lightning -hasta eso que fue listo, debes estar muy orgullosa de tu dragoncito…tomando en cuenta que el ahora hace magia.

-¿Qué?..¿Magia?..¿Cómo puede hacer magia el?-

-Empezó a estudiar tus libros 3 años después de tu desaparición, resulta que los dragones tienen mucho poder mágico, pero por falta de información, no lo desarrollan, creo que Spike es el único dragón que lo logró.

Twilight sonrió para sus adentros, remotamente se le había ocurrido la posibilidad (en forma de deseo) de que Spike pudiera hacer magia, a fin de tomarlo como aprendiz y cultivarlo en las artes mágicas, pero nunca planteó la posibilidad real de que el dragoncito pudiera hacer magia.

La noticia de un posible paradero de sus amigas y la idea de reencontrarse con Spike le daban a Twilight ánimos, su temor y desesperación fueron reemplazados por coraje y determinación, Twilight no iba a permitir que el reino del rey Sombra durara más tiempo. Pagará por toda la destrucción que ha causado.

-Muy bien-dijo Twilight con el espíritu reanimado-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Desde que capturaron a Spike, planeamos todo para el día de que regresaras, haremos un ataque sincronizado al castillo de Canterlot, con el fin de que puedas infiltrarte y recuperes al dragón, después emprenderemos la retirada y comenzaremos la búsqueda de los otros 5 elementos. Comenzaremos con un ataque sincronizado aquí-Señaló un punto en el mapa del castillo de cristal-Y aquí, crearemos un par de distracciones para que puedas infiltrarte. Adentro, Discord te guiará hacia Spike, pero solo estará por unos minutos, pues él está sirviendo al rey mientras funge como espía nuestro dentro del castillo, y es muy difícil para el trabajar sin levantar sospechas. Una vez dentro del castillo y minadas las defensas de este, tienes que aparecerte en la biblioteca, en el ala de Star Swirl el barbudo, ahí te reunirás con él.

Twilight lo consideró una empresa demasiado arriesgada, pero nadie quería arriesgarse a permanecer más tiempo de lo necesario sin la protección de los elementos, y eso lo entendió, y entendió la enorme responsabilidad que pendía de su cuello, el fallo no era una opción, sin la princesa Celestia, el destino de Equestria estaba en sus cascos.

…..

Bajo la belleza del firmamento, un escuadrón de pegasos liderados por Twilight Sparkle surca los cielos de Canterlot en dirección al castillo. Tras pasar un tumulto de nubes especialmente espesas, Twilight pudo divisar el majestuoso castillo de Canterlot, donde antaño moraba la princesa Celestia.

Siguiendo el protocolo de posiciones de ataque aéreas de los wondelbolts, enseñado a Twilight por Rainbow Dash años atrás, Twilight hizo una indicación luminosa con su cuerno, que los pegasos entendieron, una sección se separó hacia la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

-ESCUADRÓN EN POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE, LISTO-dijo Twilight con la voz amplificada por magia-HACIENDO CONTACTO VISUAL….AHORA-

En cuanto entraron al campo visual de los alrededores del castillo, un sinfín de ataques mágicos se hizo presente.

-ACCIÓN EVASIVA-

Rápidamente, todos se dispersaron en pequeños grupos, liderando Twilight un grupo de 6 pegasos. Rápidamente, todo el cielo se llenó de pegasos esquivando el fuego anti-aéreo. En tierra, Lucky Clover lideraba el ataque terrestre, que se había abalanzado ya sobre los ejércitos de metamorfos, en un intento por defender el castillo y a la reina.

-Tiempo estimado de entrada y salida….10 minutos-dijo Twilight para sí, recordando las indicaciones de Lightning -es ahora o nunca…SIGANME.

Siguiendo lo planeado, Twilight se lanzó en picada hacia el castillo, haciendo aparecer frente a ella un hechizo escudo. A medida que adquirían velocidad, Twilight cortaba los hechizos de protección alrededor del castillo, apoyada por los unicornios de la resistencia que atacaban sin cesar a los mismos, las turbulencias indicaban a Twilight que no todos los hechizos habían sido cortados completamente. Finalmente, y con el hechizo escudo frente a ella, embistió las paredes del castillo.

El plan funcionó: con estrépito estruendo, la pared voló en pedazos e hicieron aparición Twilight y el escuadrón de pegasos, precedidos por un sin fin de escombros. Inmediatamente aparecieron metamorfos y unicornios de los interiores del castillo, todos con el uniforme y el logo del imperio del rey: un cuerno en un fondo rojo. Los metamorfos se abalanzaron sobre los rebeldes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras los unicornios lanzaban innumerables hechizos de repulsión. Los rebeldes entraron en combate.

-YA VETE TWILIGHT- le gritó Applebloom, mientras repelía metamorfos con golpes precisos de sus cascos traseros-NOSOTROS NOS HAREMOS CARGO.

Twilight comprendió, le dolía dejar a todos en pleno combate, pero ella tenía la misión más importante de todas, la razón de este ataque estaba en que ella entrara a los interiores del castillo lo más rápido posible. Y el tiempo corría.

Sin mirar atrás, hizo funcionar su cuerno, acumulando su magia en la proporción correcta de manipulación espacial. Esperando que su cálculo fuera correcto o aproximado, desapareció.

Un olor a humedad golpeó el hocico de Twilight, al principio creyó que se había equivocado, pero había estado ahí innumerables ocasiones y era imposible no reconocer la enorme y bellamente ornamentada biblioteca, que en antañas ocasiones era la gloria y el vicio de Twilight, ahora rodeada de basura y una gruesa capa de polvo que le cubría toda, las ventanas y puertas estaban selladas con maderas clavadas, de modo que no había accesos a la biblioteca, estaba completamente abandonada, ese abandono intencionado le pesó a Twilight como una bola de plomo en el estómago.

Un destello de luz a sus espaldas le indicó que Discord había llegado.

-Honestamente temí que fallaras y terminaras apareciendo en el atrio- dijo el dios del caos

-Por favor, tengo años de aparecerme y desaparecerme-replicó Twilight con ironía

-Te sorprendería saber las veces que Celestia ha fallado, incluso como princesa, pero ahora tenemos empresas más importantes que re-capitular su juventud-Discord chasqueó los dedos y un segundo después reaparecieron en una cueva húmeda y oscura.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Twilight

-En las mazmorras-contestó Discord-vamos

Lentamente caminaron los dos a través de un largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo de piedra, al final del cual se divisaba una tenue luz azulada.

-Antes de continuar Twilight-advirtió Discord al tiempo que se detenía- tengo que advertirte esto, nadie en la resistencia, excepto yo, saben que ha estado haciendo Spike todo este tiempo, pero ahora tengo que decírtelo, a fin de que adelantes los horribles escenarios que sin duda vas a presenciar y evites en lo posible culpar anticipadamente a Spike de sus actos, pues has sido privado de conciencia y recuerdo, incapaz de obrar con raciocinio

Twilight se espantó al oír aquello, pensaba en Fluttershy, en Rainbow Dash, en Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, perdidas quien sabe en qué condiciones en algún lugar de Equestria, pensó en todos los Ponis de la vieja y colorida Ponyville… ¿Qué atroces actos habrá sido obligado a realizar Spike bajo el puño del Rey Sombra, y en qué condiciones?

-¿Qué le han hecho a Spike?-Preguntó Twilight al tiempo que continuaban la marcha, pero la desdichada alicornio anticipó un oscuro pensamiento al ver en el suelo de piedra un cráneo de pony, así como varios huesos, costillas y tibias, espaciadas a lo largo del camino.

-El rey sombra lo transformó en su etapa adulta, y lo...-Discord se interrumpió, parecía dudoso, como si no se atreviera a decirlo-lo…usa como verdugo personal.

La alicornio no podía comprender la magnitud la noticia, ¿cómo que verdugo personal?

-¿No entiendo, ¿a qué te ref.…?

-Todos aquellos que son condenados a muerte por el rey son lanzados a esta fosa, donde Spike los devora sin piedad.

Suficiente explicación, Twilight cayó abatida ante semejante realidad, se había puesto espantosamente pálida y las pupilas se le habían contraído, respiraba con dificultad. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Pero ni tiempo le dio porque en ese momento, un gigantesco dragón, de unos 8000 metros de altura, acaparó la visión de Twilight, yacía en el suelo de piedra roncando plácidamente, entre huesos y gemas preciosas, con dolor Twilight reconoció a su anterior ayudante por los patrones de color verde y morado de sus escamas.

Grande era el pesar de Twilight al descubrir la horrible criatura en la que habían transmutado a su querido asistente. De golpe, todos los bellos recuerdos de su anterior vida en Ponyville, siempre acompañada de su fiel Spike, inundaron la mente de Twilight, sintió el deseo de llorar, más se contuvo, pues no era momento de añorar el pasado, razonó Twilight, sino de construir el presente para asegurar el futuro.

Con asombrosa agilidad, Twilight se transportó a la altura de la cabeza del aletargado dragón, a fin de aplicarle el hechizo de memoria, mas no pudo realizarlo en el momento, pues un estruendoso y agudo grito proveniente de las alas superiores retumbó en el recinto de piedra, sacando al gigantesco Spike de su profundo sueño.

-¡No Spike! !NOOOO¡-

El dragón, al descubrir a la alicornio sobre él, profirió un sonoro rugido que podría haber agrietado las paredes de sólida roca, y empezó a zangolotearse.

Alarmado, Discord intentó someter a la bestia con su magia, lográndolo no sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡DEPRISA TWILIGHT!-le gritó Discord, mientras sudaba copiosamente en un desesperado intento por mantener sometido al dragón-¡NO PUEDO MANTENERLO ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE!

Recuperándose rápidamente del mareo, Twilight apuntó su cuerno contra la nuca del dragón y aplicó el hechizo de recuerdo.

Y como un río que se desborda ante el implacable asedio de la tormenta, los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Spike en abundancia y con dolorosa nitidez, y digo dolorosa porque recordó todo…incluyendo lo que deseaba olvidar con toda su alma.

El plan de Twilight funcionó: Spike se quedó paralizado por un momento, acto seguido, se encogió en el aire y cayó 8000 metros al duro piso de piedra con un ruido seco.

Twilight se alarmó al verlo, esperaba que regresara a su antigua forma pequeña y adorable, pero en su lugar había un adolescente dragón, alto y delgado, frente a ella. Temerosa de que algo hubiera salido mal, preparó su cuerno dispuesto a atacar.

-Hum….eh… ¿twilight?-murmuró Spike.

Fue suficiente para Twilight.

Explotándole la emoción acumulada por los recientes acontecimientos, Twilight se abalanzó sobre el joven dragón y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, que el otro respondió ligeramente mareado.

-Te…-dijo la alicornio entre lágrimas- Te extrañé tanto…oh Spike, mi querido Spike.

-Twilight-murmuró Spike-Has regresado

Twilight lo soltó y lo miró fijamente, Había cambiado, lógicamente. Aunque para Twilight no habían pasado más que unas cuantas semanas, en Equestria habían pasado 35 años, y desde luego algo había tenido que cambiar (Applebloom y Scootaloo eran el ejemplo más reciente) pero no le importaba a Twilight, se había reencontrado con su fiel amigo y este la recordaba, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Ejem, siento interrumpir este bello momento-dijo Discord-Pero tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Es cierto-completó Twilight- Escucha Spike, supongo no tengo que recordarte nada de lo sucedido, necesito que me digas donde están las chicas, pues me dijeron que tú las escondiste.

-Las chicas….las… ¡claro!- dijo Spike-Si, sí, sí, claro que sé dónde están, tenemos que regresar al castillo de Canterlot pronto-agregó con urgencia.

Twilight miró a Spike y luego a Discord con confusión, el dios parecía igual de desorientado que ella.

-Eh...Spike, estamos en el castillo de Canterlot-

-Estamos en sus mazmorras-agregó Discord-Te trajeron aquí hace unos años.

-¿En serio?-dijo Spike ligeramente desorientado-Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas, no tenemos que caminar mucho, las chicas están justamente aquí, bajo el castillo.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Sip, así como lo oyeron-Terminó Spike

-Mira Spike-empezó Discord seriamente- ya sé que cuando escondiste a las chicas, el castillo todavía estaba gobernado por luna, ¿pero no se te pudo haber ocurrido que el rey lo podía haber tomado en cualquier momento y haberlas encontrado?

-Vamos, eso es imposible-replicó Spike-Soy el único que puede encontrarlas. Y creo que por fin es hora de liberarlas.

Con paciencia, el dragón les dio la espalda, extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos

-Espera-interrumpió Discord-¿entonces las chicas están aquí? ¿O sea que puede liberarse la magia de los elementos de la armonía y librar a Canterlot ahora mismo?

-Eh…sí claro-respondió Spike mientras bajaba los brazos

Entonces Discord chasqueó los dedos y desapareció

Twilight contempló incrédula en lugar donde había desaparecido el dios del caos.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- preguntó Twilight

-Al castillo de cristal, creo que ya sé por qué va-

Spike volvió a levantar los brazos, decidido.

-Mira esto Twilight-dijo Spike con emoción

Un viento gélido empezó a soplar fuertemente alrededor de los dos, ante la sorpresa de Twilight, Spike se empezó a elevar en el aire y sus garras empezaron a destellar luz y sus ojos se iluminaron en una luz blanca y cegadora, un rayo de energía morada empezó a rodearlo, girando rápidamente entre chispas brillantes. Finalmente, dos rayos salieron de sus garras, uniéndose en su pecho y saliendo disparados hacia una pared de la mazmorra de piedra, la cual voló en mil pedazos.

La luz y las chispas desaparecieron y Spike descendió lentamente, sonriente.

-y bien-dijo Spike a la alicornio-¿Qué te parece?

Spike sonrió ante la cara atónita de Twilight, la sorpresa ante tal acto de magia tan avanzada para lo que se esperaba Twilight, la había dejado con la boca abierta.

-Claro, supuse que dirías eso, ven, es hora del reencuentro-dijo Spike mientras cerraba la boca de Twilight. Ambos se dirigieron a la abertura dejada por Spike.

El interior era aún más oscuro que el resto de la cueva, y para sorpresa de Twilight, Spike alumbró el lugar con su magia.

-Saluda a tus amigas- dijo Spike mientras alumbraba el fondo de la cueva.

Y ahí, en el fondo, y alumbradas por la luz de Spike, yacían las estatuas de piedra de Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, todas tenían su respectivo elemento de la armonía al cuello y tenían expresiones diferentes.

-Por…por Celestia-susurró Twilight completamente espantada-Esto…esto lo.

-Lo hice yo-confeso Spike-Yo las convertí en piedra.

Twilight volteó a ver al dragón con una mirada aterrada, lo veía de una forma completamente diferente, nueva.

-¿Cómo, Por qué?-

-Era la única forma que conocía de mantenerlas vivas sin importar el paso del tiempo-dijo Spike mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación-No sabes el trabajo que me costó aprender ese hechizo.

Twilight seguía viendo impactada las 5 estatuas de piedra, pero un segundo grito proveniente de arriba la sacó de su trance.

-¿Entonces puedes liberarlas?-preguntó Twilight con urgencia

-De hecho soy el único que puede liberarlas-declaró Spike-Bueno, aquí vamos.

Alargó las manos en dirección a las estatuas, otra vez sopló un viento gélido, pero no se alzó en el aire, le brillaron los ojos e inmediatamente una serie de ondas de magia empezaron a surgir de sus garras en dirección a las estatuas, Twilight vio con alegría como se empezaban a cuartear.

Spike parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener estables las ondas, las estatuas ahora empezaban a asomar el interior, las patas de Fluttershy, el hocico de Applejack, la crin de Pinkie Pie surgió de la piedra. Finalmente, las 5 estatuas explotaron, y de cada una surgió una pony, que cayó al suelo.

La magia cesó, y Spike cayó de rodillas exhausto.

…..

Dentro del castillo, las tropas rebeldes lograban mantener la resistencia terrestre no sin poco esfuerzo, Applebloom mantenía a raya a los metamorfos que intentaban someterla, más una distracción la colocó en la mira de un hechizo de evaporación de un unicornio imperial.

-¡CUIDADO APPLEBLOOM!-

Dinky Doo saltó frente a ella, interponiendo un hechizo escudo entre applebloom y el maleficio del unicornio imperial, una fuerte explosión sacudió el salón y unicornio salió volando del castillo.

-Santos manzanos-comentó Applebloom sacudiéndose el polvo- eso sí que fue est….¿estás bien?

Pero Dinky no estaba bien, pues el impacto del hechizo la había dejado en el suelo, aguantando el dolor causado por una fisura en su cuerno.

-Me…me duele-dijo Dinky Doo entre sollozos

Applebloom se acercó a ella. Estaba herida, y si no la cuidaba, los metamorfos la someterán y la envolverán en una crisálida, como ya habían hecho con muchos otros ponis, heridos e incapaces de defenderse en el campo de batalla.

Tranquila Dinky, no permitiré que se te acerquen- dijo Applebloom colocándose frente a ella en posición defensiva. Miró hacia atrás, el número de ponis había disminuido considerablemente, los metamorfos y unicornios imperiales recuperaban terreno, miró el reloj con incrustaciones de rubí en lo alto de una de las paredes del castillo: ya habían pasado 8 minutos desde el ataque, y de permanecer sin refuerzos ni apoyo de ningún tipo, quizá no aguantarían más de 2 minutos más.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la sala, Applebloom volteó buscando el origen de aquella sacudida y lo que vio le heló la sangre: la reina Chrysalis apareció entre escombros, lanzando hechizos de repulsión e incluso de evaporación en cierto momento, su mirada tenía una expresión de fría y despiadada cólera, sus ojos despedían un resplandor violeta y portaba en su cuerno un anillo con incrustaciones de Rubí.

-Por favor Twilight, apresúrate-suplicó Applebloom mientras clavaba los cascos delanteros en el bien pulido piso de madera, lista para enfrentar otra horda de metamorfos y dispuesta a defender a la pony que le salvó la vida.

…

La primera en reaccionar fue Pinkie Pie, que al ver a Twilight corrió hacia ella en su habitual alegría.

¡Twilight, Twilight, Twilight ha vuelto! Lo sabía, lo sabía-Decía mientras brincoteaba alrededor de la alicornio-Ya sabía que algún día volverías, pero temíamos que regresaras muy tarde y ya para entonces nosotras fuéramos muy viejas ¡o incluso muertas!, así que a Spike se le ocurrió la idea de convertirnos en piedra y ahora ESTAS TU AQUÍ.

Y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, Twilight se sorprendió que aun después de años de ser piedra, aun lograra que su crin oliera a algodón de azúcar.

-Oh dios mío, Twilight ha vuelto-oyó el refinado acento de Rarity

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió a Twilight y la elevó por el aire: Rainbow Dash la abrazaba fuertemente.

¡TE HABIAMOS EXTRAÑADO TANTO!- le dijo la Pegaso entre lágrimas

Tranquila Rainbow, déjala respirar- le oyó decir Applejack. Con suavidad y sin despegarle la húmeda mirada, Rainbow la dejó en el suelo.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras princesa-le dijo Applejack sin poder contener el llanto de alegría y abrazándola-Esto ha sido un verdadero desastre sin ti.

-Oh Twilight, no tienes idea de las cosas horribles que han sucedido-le dijo Rarity

Oh si, las he visto-le dijo Twilight con tono serio, se dirigió a todas- He visto todas las desgracias que ha causado el rey sombra desde que me fui, pero es hora de enmendarlas, quizá pudo pasar sobre la autoridad y el poder de la princesa Celestia, pero aún no se ha enfrentado al arma mágica más poderosa conocida por los ponis: los elementos de la armonía.

Los 5 ponis la miraban con determinación y seguridad

-Y ahora que estás aquí-le dijo una entusiasmada Rainbow Dash-Derrotaremos al rey sombra y regresaremos la armonía a Ponyville…

-…a Canterlot-agregó Rarity

-…y a Equestria-Terminó Pinkie Pie

Una fuerte sacudida movió la estancia de piedra, seguida de varios gritos amortiguados.

-vamos chicas-dijo Twilight- Hay una guerra allá arriba, y no quisiera dejar a los rebeldes sin la protección de los elementos más tiempo de lo necesario-su cuerno empezó a brillar-Terminemos con esto.

-¿Terminar? Oh no, aun no llega Ángel, ni siquiera hemos empezado-

Twilight sintió un ligero nerviosismo al oír la tierna y sumisa voz de Fluttershy. Desde que regresó a Equestria, y las condiciones lo justificaban, las voces de todos los ponis resonaban cargadas de emoción, ya sea determinación o terror, pero no así en Fluttershy, y aunque Twilight sabía que el espíritu de la pony era por naturaleza suave e imperturbable, resultaba sumamente extraño su comportamiento, era como si ella no estuviera consciente de su alrededor.

-Eh, ¿de qué hablas Fluttershy? – le dijo la alicornio delicadamente.

El nerviosismo recorrió a las otras ponis, evidentemente ellas sabían algo que Twilight no.

-Oh bueno-comenzó la terroríficamente tranquila Fluttershy-Es que habías tardado tanto en regresar, que tuvimos que posponer la fiesta de té, y ahora que regresaste, podemos continuarla, pero hay que llamar a todos nuestros amigos, y quizá podemos pasar a Cube Sugar Corner por unos panecillos, estoy segura de que a Pinkie Pie le encantará-

La confusión de Twilight era absoluta, era perfectamente claro que algo andaba mal con Fluttershy. Con delicadeza, Applejack se le acercó.

-Twilight-le puso un casco en el hombro-Eh…es difícil explicarte esto, pero Fluttershy… bueno no está muy bien ubicada.

-¿Ubicada? ¿Y qué significa eso?-dijo Twilight

-Bueno cariño-le explicó Rarity-Fluttershy no pudo resistir el impacto de ver todo su mundo arrasado por el poder del rey, pero debiste verla cuando tomó Canterlot, jamás había visto una pony tan decidida y empeñada en recuperar el reino como lo fue ella.

-Una verdadera luchadora, admirable en todos los sentidos-continuó Applejack-Pero cuando el rey atacó y destruyó la reserva natural del palacio de Canterlot, no fue la misma.

-¿pero qué le pasó?-

-En psicología se le llama represión-dijo rápidamente Pinkie Pie-y es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en bloquear los recuerdos dolorosos, todo lo que le molesta al sujeto a nivel consciente se reprime, es decir, se repliega al subconsciente y de esta manera se saca de la conciencia las ideas y recuerdos que provocan ansiedad-

Todas se sorprendieron ante esa información, mientras Pinkie sonreía con una mueca chillona (squee)

Twilight volteó a ver a Fluttershy, la Pegaso estaba sentada tranquilamente, sonriente y con la mirada perdida, indiferente a los acontecimientos de su alrededor.

Era preciso hacer que Fluttershy reaccionara, pues sin el elemento de la amabilidad, Equestria estaba perdida

…..

En el aire, los 12 escuadrones de pegasos fueron reducidos a solo 4, los pegasos se separaban cuando una cantidad considerable de metamorfos o pegasos imperiales los perseguían, para luego regresar a toda velocidad y golpearlos con una patada, ya sea desde arriba o a los lados, haciéndolos chocar entre ellos, pero los metamorfos tenían la ventaja de hacer magia mientras volaban, por lo que rápidamente los escuadrones rebeldes fueron reducidos.

Un certero golpe de cascos deshizo un grupo de pegasos imperiales, que cayeron inconscientes al vacío: Scootaloo había caído en picada sobre sus cascos delanteros directo a los pegasos. Algo más lejos, Lightning Dust volaba a velocidades temerarias, de aquí para allá, golpeando metamorfos y pegasos imperiales sin piedad, pero estos parecían no acabar nunca. La teniente coronel miró a su reducido grupo de pegasos y miró hacia abajo, tanto los terrestres como lo aéreos habían reducido alarmantemente en número.

-¡Coronel, los escuadrone han caído, solo quedan dos!-informó Scootaloo a Lightning

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-preguntó esta

-De continuar a este ritmo, 5 minutos y aún están intactos los escuadrones 1 y 2...-una gran explosión sacudió el viento: 6 pegasos rebeldes caían inconscientes al suelo-Bueno…que sean 4-dijo pesimista Scootaloo.

Lightning Dust vio hacia el cielo de batalla, buscando desesperadamente una nueva estrategia que pusiera menos en riesgo a sus tropas. Pero la princesa se tardaba y ya no quedaba mucho por defender.

…

-Escúchame Fluttershy, necesitamos tu ayuda, han atac….Equestria está en problemas y necesitamos la magia de los elementos de la armonía para restaurar la paz, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tu elemento: la amabilidad-

Twilight le hablaba tranquilamente a Fluttershy, intentando hacerla cooperar sin sacarla de su bloqueo mental, pues sería demasiado lento y necesitaban activar los elementos ya, mas Fluttershy seguía inalterable, sonriendo ante la desesperada alicornio.

-Oh no Twilight, no pasa nada grave, nos asustamos un poco al principio, pero ahora que estas aquí, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-dijo la traumada pony, escondiendo el rostro sonriente tras su larga crin.

Las gotas de sudor caían del hocico de Twilight, la resistencia no duraría para siempre y se acababa el tiempo, tenía que tratar otra estrategia para conseguir el apoyo de Fluttershy.

-Bueno corazón- dijo de repente Applejack, intentando adoptar el tono más tranquilo del que, bajo esas condiciones, era capaz-No está pasando nada grave, sin embargo, Twilight está practicando un nuevo hechizo por encargo de la princesa Celestia, y necesita la magia de los elementos para hacer que funcione, así que tenemos que ayudarla todas o la princesa estará muy decepcionada, y no queremos que eso pase- con cuidado, Applejack se acercó a Fluttershy, que le sonreía ingenuamente- Entonces ¿nos ayudaras?

El miedo paralizaba a Twilight y a las demás ponis mientras esperaban la respuesta de Fluttershy, si eso no funcionaba….

-Bueno, Twilight es una verdadera amiga, y haré lo que pueda por ayudarla- dijo al fin.

Los 5 ponis dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, twilight sentía que le vencían los cascos, respiró hondo y dijo:

-Muy bien, hagámoslo.

-Esperen-Dijo una voz.

Los 7 miraron al fondo de la cueva, de dónde provenía dicha voz, Discord salió de entre las sombras, cargando la estatua de piedra de una poni desconocida, con gorra con hélice y Cutie Mark con un tornillo y una pelota de baseball, parecía estar en posición defensiva, como intentando defenderse del hechizo que la convirtió en piedra.

Con cuidado, el dios del caos depositó la estatua a lado de las 6 chicas, ante el asombro de estas, más no de Spike.

-Discord-le dijo Spike-¿Estás consciente de que es solo una teoría y quizá no funcione?

-Lo sé- dijo Discord, ansioso

-Spike, ¿que está...?-

-Luego te lo explico Twilight, ustedes continúen-dijo el dragón

La estancia se iluminó a medida que el cuerno de twilight empezó a brillar, bajo el efecto de la magia de este, la corona empezó a filtrar su energía a los demás elementos, interconectándose. Las 6 ponis se elevaron en el aire: primero, Rainbow Dash, el elemento de la lealtad, desplegó ondas de magia en dirección a Twilight, le siguió Rarity, el elemento de la generosidad, luego Applejack, el elemento de la honestidad, finalmente Pinkie Pie con la risa y Fluttershy con la amabilidad. Spike se alejó protegiéndose los ojos del brillo que emanaban los 6 elementos, y se iba aumentando más, y más, y más….

Una explosión multicolor sacudió la cueva, un enorme arcoíris brotó de los elementos, atravesando el techo de piedra, los cimientos del castillo, el piso de caoba de la recepción donde se libraba la batalla de los ponis terrestres, que vieron asombrados como el arcoíris destruía el techo, alzándose a los cielos de Canterlot y entre los restantes pegasos, las 6 ponis se elevaron hasta lo alto del castillo, brillando cada vez más a medida que aumentaba la intensidad del hechizo. El arcoíris se precipitó hacia abajo, chocando en los jardines con fuerza y desplegando su magia protectora hacia todas direcciones, las crisálidas se rompieron y liberaron los ponis prisioneros, las heridas sanaron, la destrucción material se arregló y finalmente fueron expulsados todos los metamorfos, soldados y la misma Chrysalis, quien lanzó un potente rugido de cólera mientras era lanzada en dirección al horizonte.

…

-Esto es inaudito, el rey simplemente no lo aceptará-

-¿Y qué cascos quieres que haga?, nada cambia el hecho de que el castillo ha caído, al menos puedo esperar un castigo poco doloroso, pero agradezco a Cele….a Sombra, no ser la reina, no quisiera ni saber lo que el rey va a hacerle-

Ambos sementales trotaban inquietos por los pasillos del castillo de cristal, en dirección a la sala del rey, el primero sudaba copiosamente mientras el segundo estaba pálido como la cera.

-Pero piensa esto-dijo deteniéndose el segundo, hecho un rápido vistazo por los pasillos comprobando que estén solos, se acercó a la oreja del primero.

-Espero por Celestia estar en lo correcto, los rumores dicen que esto fue obra de los elementos de la armonía, y de ser correcto, el derrocamiento del rey está asegurado, no existe magia más poderosa que los elementos de la armonía, ni siquiera la del rey.

-Es ridículo-dijo el primer pony, aunque en sus ojos relucía un brillo de esperanza-El rey desterró a la princesa Twilight al universo antropomorfo y destruyó el espejo, es imposible que regresara, y bien lo sabes.

-Entonces explica lo que acaba de pasar-

Y el segundo pony se retiró, dejando pensativo al primero.

Finalmente llegó ante una enorme puerta doble de cristal bellamente tallada y ornamentada, custodiada por dos guardias pegasos, bloqueando la entrada con sus alas.

-Traigo noticias al rey-dijo en tono nervioso, del bolsillo de su chaqueta color rojo sacó una medalla que enseñó a los guardias. Estos plegaron sus alas y la puerta se abrió.

El pony penetró en una enorme estancia de cristal rojo y negro cubierta hasta el tope por una espesa neblina negra, los pisos adornados con tapetes de complicados diseños, al igual que las paredes. Hasta el frente de la neblina, había un débil resplandor rojo.

-Mi señor- se dirigió al resplandor rojo, con los nervios de punta-Traigo noticias urgentes provenientes del castillo de Canterlot.

Ahhh….mi castillo-susurró una voz grave, que retumbó en toda la sala y heló la sangre hasta a los guardias-¿Dime, que acontece en mi bello castillo en mi bella y adorada Equestria?

El pony contuvo el aliento, tragó saliva y con el alma en los pies respondió:

-El castillo ha caído-

Un frio infernal cayó bruscamente sobre la estancia, las paredes empezaron a congelarse, el pony empezó a tiritar de frío.

-Un reporte de la…..de la reina Chrysalis llegó informando que…..que-el frío se volvía más insoportable a medida que pasaban los segundos

-¿Qué lo causó?-preguntó la voz

-Se informa que un rayo multicolor proveniente del….del castillo desplegó un hechizo que expulsó a…a todos los metamorfos…guardias….y a la misma Reina-

El pony se derrumbó en el piso, intentando acumular calor, las cascos los tenía congelados y tenía dificultades para respirar, toda la sala estaba congelada y empezaba a nevar.

El rey empezó a reír.

Su risa retumbó en la sala, en los pasillos y rápidamente se oyó en todo el castillo, haciendo retumbar las paredes e incluso fracturando el cristal en algunas partes.

-Excelente…sencillamente excelente-dijo el rey cada vez más contento, para sorpresa del casi congelado pony.

-Per….ero señor, el castillo ha c…caído, está en manos de los rebeldes.

-Es excelente….eso significa que la princesa Twilight ha regresado.

El corazón del pony latió desesperadamente al oír eso, entonces la caída del rey estaba prácticamente…

-Eso significa que la caída de la princesa y la destrucción de los elementos de la armonía están garantizados- dijo el rey.

El pony no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, los elementos de la armonía superaban el poder del rey, era imposible que pudiera siquiera tocarlos, no digamos destruirlos.

-Envíale un mensaje urgente a la reina diciéndole que solicito su presencia aquí lo más pronto posible- dijo el rey- Ahora largo.

Intentando controlar sus piernas del temblor por el frío, el pony salió apresuradamente de la sala, incapaz de comprender la situación.

Dentro de la sala, el rey no parecía poder ser más feliz, diabólicamente feliz.

-Entonces la leyendas son ciertas- dijo para sí el rey sombra, mientras admiraba el horizonte a través de la ventana de su sala de estar. La princesa pudo regresar, y solo hay dos formas de regresar a Equestria desde otra dimensión, con el espejo mágico….y de otra forma.

Y con la segunda, podría no solo gobernar Equestria, sino también el universo antropomorfo…y todos los universos existentes…

Pero primero tendría que destruir los elementos de la armonía….

No había problema, solo tenía que encontrar los elementos de la discordia…

Y con estos en su poder, no habrá poder ni dentro ni fuera de Canterlot que lo detenga.

Fin de la parte 1


	2. Las dudas de Applejack

Crónicas de Equestria

Parte 2:

Fría, desolada, húmeda, con una gruesa capa de polvo cubriendo cada una de sus esquinas, así lució la enorme y majestuosa sala de fiestas del palacio de canterlot durante 25 años, 25 años de dolor, sufrimiento y miedo. Pero ese dia. Oh, ese majestuoso dia, era un día especial, la magnífica sala reemplazaba su polvo, su humedad y su soledad por serpentinas, globos y el delicioso olor de la mejor repostería de toda Equestria. Una gigantesca mesa bellamente ornamentada ocupaba el centro, donde estaban reunidos las más variadas criaturas en alegre regocijo: ponis de toda clase, unicornios, pegasos, grifos, perros diamante, dragones e incluso búfalos disfrutaban de la magnífica fiesta. Y en el frente de la mesa, reposaban majestuosamente las responsables de tan bella y divertida situación: las 6 ponis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, la leal Rainbow Dash, la generosa Rarity, la amable Fluttershy, la divertida Pinkie Pie, la honesta Applejack, y en el centro de todas ellas, la mágica Twilight Sparkle.

Una trompeta resonó en la sala, convocando al centraron su atención al unicornio de dorada armadura postrado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Yeguas y Sementales!- anuncia con una potente voz que resonó en toda la sala- ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA!

Alta, imponente y bondadosa, la figura de la princesa celestia hizo acto de presencia ante la jubilosa multitud, quien la recibió con una oleada de éxtasis. Twilight dejó escapar una indiscreta lágrima, más no pudo, al igual que las demás portadoras, resistir la tentación de correr hacia la alicornio y recibirla con un caluroso abrazo, el cual aceptó de buen grado.

-Ustedes han probado todo tipo de pasteles- dijo una voz masculina por detrás del enorme cuerpo cubierto por un velo, que avanzaba lentamente a través de la sala, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Pero nunca han probado nada- dijo una segunda voz femenina

-Repito, NADA- continuó la otra voz

-COMO LA DOBLE -un pegaso color crema aparece de detrás del cuerpo cubierto, inclinándose.

-IMPLOSIÓN- una unicornio sale del otro lado, haciendo una reverencia ante el mismo

-¡DE LOS HERMANOS CAKE!- los dos ponis retiran el velo, revelando un enorme y majestuoso pastel de 6 pisos, cada uno de diferente color, con bellos ornamentos en dorado y negro. Hasta arriba, una figura representando a los 6 elementos de la armonía.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a las princesas, aplauden ante la bella pieza de repostería, que la unicornio hizo levitar hacia el centro de la mesa.

-¡Una vieja receta familiar, traída desde ponyville hasta sus paladares, por la noble y ancestral familia repostera Cake!-

La unicornio caminaba lentamente, sosteniendo el cuchillo de pan con su magia, hacia Pinkie Pie, quien veía a los gemelos cake con una mezcla de orgullo y asombro.

-Querida Tía Pinkie, ¿nos hagas los honores?- le dijo entregándole el cuchillo.

Pero pinkie pie ya no estaba ahí.

¡Por supuesto que si, Pumpkin! -dijo la voz de pinkie pie, desde lo alto del pastel, sosteniendo el cuchillo con un casco y una rebanada a medio comer en el otro.

-Vengan todos a probar una rebanada del pastel de los MEJORES REPOSTEROS DE TODA EQUESTRIA!- anunció la pony rosa mientras entregaba rebanada tras rebanada del suculento pastel.

Twilight contemplaba esta escena tranquilamente. Al ver reinar la alegría y el júbilo en todos aquellos ponis, era difícil creer que hace tan solo dos días todas aquellas criaturas vivían en el temor, el hambre y la oscuridad.

-Por mis manzanas, Pinkie no exageraba, realmente es el mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida- Dijo applejack mientras se deleitaba con la deliciosa repostería de los hermanos cake.

-Querida Applejack- le dijo la princesa celestia -¿serias tan amable de traer a Discord?

-Claro princesa- Applejack abandonó su rebanada de pastel y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala de fiestas.

La princesa celestia golpeó suavemente la cuchara contra su copa, toda la sala quedó en silencio, esperando las palabras de su gobernante.

Applejack trotaba tranquilamente por uno de los muchos e innumerables pasillos del castillo, mientras contaba las habitaciones.

-Por mis corrales, ¿Por que tenia discord que escoger un salón tan lejano habiendo tantos más cerca de la sala de fiestas?- se lamentó Applejack - esto parece un laberinto-

345, 346, 347, 348, 349…

-Por fin- dijo la pony, al abrir la puerta de la habitación no. 350.

-...pero que henos-

Dentro de la habitación lucía un espectacular paisaje que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito, tupido hasta el tope con retorcidos árboles de franjas rojas y blancas, cuyas ramas tenían en sus puntas gigantescas frutas confitadas, el piso parecía un enorme tablero de ajedrez y el cielo estaba cubierto del cliché clásico de Discord: nubes de algodón de azúcar que hacían llover chocolate.

Con suma precaución, Applejack trotó hacia uno de los árboles y contempló sus retoños confitados.

-De haber estado Pinkie Pie aquí, se hubiera acabado todo esto de un bocado- dijo mientras arrancaba una fruta y se la llevaba al hocico dispuesta a darle un mordisco.

Y entonces la fruta le dió un mordisco a ella.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó mientras intentaba arrancarse la fruta del hocico, que salió volando y aterrizó cerca del árbol.

-¿te asusté?- dijo la fruta, de la cual brotaron dos ojos desorbitados, con espirales en las pupilas.

-Ah...debi imaginarmelo, Screwball-dijo Applejack sobandose el hocico -De tal padre tal astilla

-Celestia te oiga, Applejack-dijo la fruta, que empezó a flotar -No es fácil ser la hija de espíritu del caos y la falta de armonía, la responsabilidad de igualar y superar las habilidades de mi padre pende de mi cuello, no obstante, aprecio tu comentario.

Y en un gesto exageradamente caricaturesco, de la fruta brotaron patas, cascos, cabeza y crin. Una gorra con hélice botó y se posó en la cabeza de la pony que flotaba en frente de Applejack.

-Y...¿qué te parece?- dijo Screwball, señalando con el casco el paisaje multicolor.

-Bastante...caótico- dijo Applejack-Demasiado para mi gusto.

Eso crees...no, no- dijo Screwball con tono preocupado, flotó hacia uno de los árboles y los examinó cuidadosamente- Caótico, pero no es suficiente, creo que debí deformarlos más, estas frutas necesitan algo más..no se, mas, ¿confeti?

Ante la mirada confusa de Applejack, Screwball golpeó sus cascos: las frutas se llenaron de pecas multicolor, dándoles un tono aún más fiestero.

-No, no, no...eso no, mejor con brillo- volvió a golpear sus cascos y las frutas se tornaron de cristal, con pecas doradas.

-No, no, no- Screwball golpeaba desesperada sus cascos, transformando y deformando las frutas tan rápido que mareó a Applejack.

-No puedo, no puedo- Descendió al suelo, decepcionada, las frutas ahora tenían una forma tan estrafalaria que era imposible describir, pero parecía que no era suficiente para Screwball.

Applejack entendió la preocupación de la pony e intentó consolarla.

-Cariño, creo que asi estan perfectas, me mareo con solo verlas-dijo con optimismo, intentando subirle el animo a Screwball.

-Quizá, pero no es suficiente- se volteó hacia Applejack- Quizá te puedan marear, pero tiene que hacer más que eso, soy la hija legítima del dios del caos y la discordia, y como tal, debo encontrar mi propio estilo, mi propio caos, algun dia reemplazaré a mi padre como el espíritu del caos y no puedo ostentar ese papel con estas mediocridades.

Volteó a ver a sus estrambóticos árboles con preocupación.

-Tranquila dulzura, quizá te esfuerzas demasiado- le dijo mientras le ponía un casco en el hombro- Intenta descansar, ya verás que con la mente relajada podrás crear un caos que impresionaría hasta a tu propio padre, y hablando del diablo -dijo con una mueca sarcástica-, ¿donde se encuentra? tengo que decirle algo-

-Esta con Spike, en la colina oeste, detrás de aquel árbol de copa de cristal- Dijo Screwball sin despegar los ojos de sus estrafalarias frutas.

Applejack emprendió el camino hacia aquel árbol, dejando a Screwball absorta en sus pensamientos. No fué difícil encontrar el árbol: era la única copa de cristal gigante en toda el área.

Mientras trotaba en dirección a la gigantesca copa de cristal, Applejack seguía pensando el la tierna pony del gorro de helice, y recordaba cómo la conocieron.

Cuando lo elementos de la armonía descendieron después de liberar todo Canterot de la influencia del Rey Sombra y de sus secuaces, las 6 chicas pudieron notar que la estatua de la misteriosa pony que había dejado Discord junto a ellas empezó a cuartearse. Jamás habían visto al draconequus tan ansioso y emocionado, ni siquiera cuando lo liberaron a el de su prisión de piedra. La estatua de piedra voló en pedazos, liberando a la pony que encarcelaba en su interior. Claro que nadie se esperaba que la pony empezara a flotar sin alas ni cuerno, ni mucho menos que le dijera a Discord "papi" y volara hacia el, quien la recibió con un abrazo.

-¡Papi, papi, soy libre al fin!- había dicho aquella pony color violeta y de ojos desorbitados

-Te extrañé tanto mi pequeña "abominación"-

A excepción de Spike y Fluttershy, los demás miraban esa escena totalmente impactados. Nadia se creía lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Hija?...pero, como que…-comenzó Twilight, con dificultad para articular.

-¿Como rayos puede Discord tener una hija? ¿eso como pasó?- preguntó Rainbow Dash, con un rostro de completo asombro.

-Uh...yo, yo, yo-Pinkie empezó a levantar el casco nerviosamente, como queriendo responder la pregunta de un profesor-Verás, cuando un semental y una yegua se quieren mucho, entonces ellos deciden tener un hijo, y entonces…

-Me temo que esto fué muy diferente, Pinkie- lo interrumpió Discord- Screwball fué concebida mediante magia, magia caótica, a partir de antiguos y complejos hechizos de antigüedad milenaria.

¿Y como es que puede flotar?- preguntó Rarity

-Al ser una criatura concebida a partir de magia, es una criatura con mucho poder mágico, pero ya aprendió a controlarlo ¿verdad que sí cariño?- Discord empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre a Screwball, quien se retorcía de risa en sus brazos.

-Eso en verdad fué extraño- se dijo a sí misma Applejack mientras trotaba dirección a la enorme copa de vidrio.

A medida que Applejack se acercaba, las siluetas de Discord y Spike reflejadas a través del cristal, se hacían más nítidas, al igual que su conversación, parecía más bien una discusión.

De hecho, una fuerte discusión.

-...lo que le hiciste a Sweetie Bell- dijo Discord

A Applejack se le heló la sangre, no se esperaba eso.

-...terminará enterandose tarde o temprano, bien lo sabes- continuó el dios del caos.

-Lo sé- dijo Spike, su voz sonaba cargada de nervios- Lo sé..y se lo diré, no me queda de otra, pero no, aun no, necesito esperar un poco mas-

Spike se sentó recargado sobre la pared de cristal, sobandose las escamas de la cabeza, aun con su silueta borrosa por la distorsión del cristal, applejack podía ver la preocupación en el semblante del dragón. Contrario a sus costumbres, se echó pecho tierra y se arrastró lentamente para evitar ser vista, acercándose lentamente. Ahora las voces de ambos eran más claras.

-Y me gustaria saber cuando le quitarás el hechizo a Fluttershy, debería saberlo Celestia.

A Applejack no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando. Su preocupación aumentaba mientras más escuchaba.

-He estado reduciendo el hechizo para medir las emociones de Fluttershy, pero sigue igual, no puedo hacer nada por ella si sigue adoptando la misma actitud, si se lo digo a la princesa, la liberará inmediatamente, y no puedo arriesgarme de que Fluttershy le diga todo, ella sabe lo de….Sweetie.

Un ataque de pena y náuseas invadieron a Spike, se dobló de rodillas intentando contener el dolor, unas lágrimas brotaron y cayeron silenciosamente.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-preguntó Discord con discreción

-Todo, cada maldito segundo con desgarradora nitidez- Spike logró incorporarse, limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo.

-Nadie debe saber nada de esto, al menos aun no, ya pensaré en algo-

-Pues apresúrate- le dijo el espíritu del caos- el tiempo se te acaba.

-Al menos nadie lo sabe mas que tu y yo, sin contar a Fluttershy, claro.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ¿cierto Applejack?

Y con un chasquido de dedos, la enorme copa de vidrio cayó en pedazos, dejando al descubierto la pony granjera, tendida pecho tierra y blanca como la cera.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero creo que Celestia me quiere en el banquete- y con un segundo chasquido, el draquoneccus desapareció.

La tensión que reinaba entre la pony y el dragón era desesperante, parecía que cualquiera de los dos se desmayaria de la tensión.

-Spike, ¿donde está Sweetie Bell?- Dijo finalmente Applejack.

Y obtuvo como respuesta un flashazo de luz: Spike había desaparecido, dejándola sola en ese infinito territorio de caos y silencio, sólo roto por los continuos quejidos de Screwball y sus experimentos con sus desafortunados y caóticos árboles.

El ruido de las enormes puertas de roble al abrirse y cerrarse interrumpieron brevemente el discurso de Celestia: Discord entraba majestuosamente a la gran sala de fiestas, seguido de Spike, que parecía haber recuperado la compostura, pero seguía teniendo un color enfermizo difícil de disimular.

-Como decía- proseguía Celestia mientras Spike ocupaba su lugar y Discord flotaba tranquilamente por encima de los restos del pastel de los hermanos Cake-es indispensable seguir estas medidas a fin de garantizar la seguridad de los habitantes de Canterlot, así como de los estados ecuestres que ya fueron liberados de la influencia del rey, a pesar de la gran distancia que separan las ciudades liberadas de los elementos de la armonía, el hechizo convocado por estos ha logrado mantener al rey alejado por lo pronto. Lamentablemente todo el territorio desde Las pegasus hasta el imperio de cristal sigue bajo su casco. Debemos actuar rápido para liberar el resto del territorio del rey Sombra. , Discord,- apuntó con su casco al espíritu del caos, quien respondió con una reverencia- conoce perfectamente cada una de las actividades en el imperio de cristal, el y yo estamos planeando una ofensiva al castillo de cristal, por muy poderoso que sea el rey, mientras tengamos los elementos de la Armonía, la balanza estará a nuestro favor.

El cuerno de la princesa empezó a brillar y desplegó un mapa de toda equestria lleno de marcas y flechas.

La pony granjera trotaba nerviosamente en dirección al gran salón de fiestas, con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas: el día que liberaron a canterlot con los elementos de la armonía, ella preguntó por su hermana, al igual que Rarity, pero…

-Discord, Spike, Twilight, ¿han visto a Sweetie Bell? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Y entonces Applejack lo descubrió, lo vió inmediatamente, por Celestia, era tan obvio ¿acaso nadie más se dió cuenta? Spike se puso nervioso, empezó a sudar, parecía a punto de desmayarse, o rezar, o arrodillarse y suplicar perdón, pero por suerte para el, Discord fué en su rescate. No fué la verdad, eso lo sabía Applejack, dijo que no sabían donde estaba, que era una valiente guerrera que luchó al lado de Applebloom y Scootaloo, que fué arrestada, que pudo escapar en la gran fuga de la prisión del reino de Cristal, hace 3 años. Quizá exiliada, quizá escondida, pero luchando.

Las demás chicas apoyaron la explicación, intentando reconfortar a una abrumada Rarity, incluso la misma Applejack la apoyó, a pesar de estar plenamente consciente de que eso no era la verdad. Pero desde entonces Spike jamás pudo recuperar la compostura, siempre ha estado nervioso, intranquilo, sobre todo al lado de Rarity, y lo más destacable es que ahora la evitaba, cuanto antes siempre buscaba pretextos para estar junto a ella, ¿es que nadie lo veía?

Ciertos ruidos de golpes sacaron a Applejack de sus divagaciones, al doblar la esquina del pasillo descubrió a Lightning Dust, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared repetidamente.

-¡Por todas las manzanas de Equestria, ¿que rayos esta haciendo?- Applejack corrió rápidamente hacia la pegaso, sujetandola para evitar que se siguiera lastimando.

-¿Pero qué sucede con usted, Coronel?-

-No más...he sido, descendida a...Teniente Coronel.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-preguntó Applejack confundida.

-Rainbow Dash ha vuelto, dijo que era estratégico, que ahora sería enviada a Appleloosa a difundir la palabra de la rebelión…

Applejack estaba confundida, Rainbow siempre fué una excelente estratega y siempre vio por el bienestar de su equipo, esa decisión debía tener un buen fundamento.

-Bueno, eh...sí Rainbow Dash lo dice, debe ser por algo, nunca nos ha fallado-intenta explicar Applejack

-Si, Claro...Applejack- La ex- teniente miró a la pony granjera a los ojos- eres el elemento de la honestidad, así que no te importará que sea honesta contigo ¿verdad?.

-Claro que no, para nada, escupe- le respondió con toda confianza.

La Teniente Coronel sonrió.

-Odio a Rainbow Dash, odio sus estrategias, odio sus aires de grandeza, odio su confianza, su orgullo, su inteligencia, odio la confianza, el amor y la valentía que le inspira a los demás ponis, y siempre la odié, desde aquellos lejanos días en la academia Wonderbolt, el día de su desaparición significó mi oportunidad de demostrar mi valor como líder, fuí un ejemplo y un modelo a seguir, ella no merece el título de Coronel, lo merezco yo- sentenció.

Applejack estaba escandalizada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y menos en quien la estaba oyendo…

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así Applejack, no se va a quedar así- concluyó la frustrada pegaso, mientras se alejaba en dirección opuesta al salón de fiestas.

Mientras la princesa explicaba las estrategias ofensivas en contra del imperio del Rey Sombra, Applejack entraba discretamente al salón, buscando con la mirada a cierto dragón. Lentamente se dirigió a su lugar a lado de Pinkie Pie, en la mesa central...y entonces lo descubrió: ella no era el elemento de la honestidad por nada, tenía una habilidad innata para descubrir la deshonestidad hasta en el rostro más discreto, y ella sabía que el dragón o la ex-teniente no eran los únicos que escondían algo: en toda la sala flotaba un ente de mentira y engaño, todos los ponis bajo aquel techo tenían algo que ocultar, desde el pequeño potro escondido detrás de los cascos de su madre hasta la mismísima princesa Celestia. Era nauseabundo, el futuro de Equestria se construía a base de mentiras y engaños, y ella era cómplice de eso…¿donde estaba Spike?.

Mientras la Princesa Celestia terminaba de explicar los detalles de la estrategia, un guardia se acercó a la monarca y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió.

-Caballeros, eso es todo, por favor que los líderes de sus respectivas secciones se preparen para la batalla, la cuenta regresiva para la liberación de Equestria comienza hoy.


	3. El lamento de Fluttershy

Crónicas de Canterlot parte 3

El lamento de Fluttershy

La gran biblioteca real del palacio de Canterlot era famosa por ser la biblioteca más grande y mejor documentada de toda Equestria, los textos, ensayos, tesis y tesinas de las mejores mentes del mundo han pasado por sus pasillos, tanto para consulta como para donar algo de su ingenio. Todas las editoriales de Equestria estaban obligadas a donar una edición de todas sus publicaciones a la gran biblioteca para aumentar su gran acervo bibliotecario.

Y ahora mismo, entre los polvorientos estantes y los pesados y antiguos volúmenes, cierto dragón se mantenía absorto buscando un volumen especialmente difícil de encontrar.

-No está- se dijo a sí mismo Spike, mientras leía y releía los ejemplares que sostenía con su magia -,que lastima, parece ser que el rey realmente destruyó todos los ejemplares de "introducción a la magia psíquica", rayos.

-¿Sucede algo Spike?

Spike volteó a ver a la dulce y perdida pegaso amarillo pálido que la veía, sosteniendo un libro en el hocico.

-No Fluttershy, todo está bien- le respondió.

En ese momento, un hormigueo en la garganta provocó que Spike eructara un rollo de pergamino entre humo y fuego mágico. Con naturalidad lo desenrollo y empezó a leer.

-Ajá...bueno- arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró a la basura

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó alegre Fluttershy

-No, tengo que irme, la princesa Celestia solicita mi presencia para ayudarle con una audiencia-

-Oh, muy bien-

El dragón estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a la dulce pegaso, sonriendo. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza, era ocioso intentarlo, lo sabía, pero la duda lo invadía.

-Fluttershy, acercate-

La pegaso obedeció, y Spike puso sus dedos en su frente y miró directo a sus ojos, a través de la cortina de niebla y confusión mental que él mismo había provocado, intentó ver algún signo de cambio, pero solo vió dolor, miseria, deseos de terminar con todo a cualquier precio, deseos de traición.

Fluttershy le sonrió.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Fluttershy, por favor- le dijo -...eres más fuerte de lo que crees, más inteligente de lo que piensas y vas valiente de lo que te imaginas.

La pequeña potra estaba sentada en el centro de la gran sala del trono de Canterlot, en el que reposaba Celestia, observandola. Junto a ella, Spike sostenía un pergamino y pluma, esperando cualquier cosa que anotar. Nunca antes una potrilla había tenido la osadía de pedir una audiencia a la mismísima princesas Celestia, y en otros tiempos la princesa no la hubiera concedido de no estar acompañada de un pony adulto, pero los tiempos han cambiado y no podía darse el lujo de rechazar a ningún súbdito.

La potrilla era blanca, con una crin descuidada color verde limon y morado, de ojos rojos, y tal como Celestia esperaría de una pequeña potrilla, asustada y temblorosa.

-¿Dime pequeña, ¿porque has acudido a mí?- preguntó benevolente la princesa.

La potrilla temblaba de miedo, ante la imponencia del enorme castillo y de la aún más grandiosa princesa.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, tuviste la valentía de venir aquí y pedir una audiencia, ciertamente tendrás ese valor para hablarle a tu princesa- le dijo esta con una sonrisa.

La potrilla parecía invadida por el miedo, pero logró contenerse.

-Princesa- comenzó -, he venido hasta Canterlot y ante usted, arriesgando mi libertad e incluso mi vida, para pedir su ayuda.

La princesa se sorprendió por esas palabras, no esperaba una declaración tan...insólita.

-¿Pero qué podría temer una pequeña y dulce potrilla como tu, que amenazara su vida?

-El Rey Sombra- declaró.

La sala quedó en silencio ante las palabras de la potrilla, lentamente, los soldados e incluso la princesa empezaron a sentir ese frío, ese temor tan viejo y tan temido, del que creían haberse desprendido ya.

-Cariño- comenzó la princesa -,el Rey ha sido expulsado de Canterlot y sus alrededores, y gracias a la protección de los elementos de la armonía no puede regresar, no tienes nada que temer-

-El Rey está buscando algo, algo antiguo y poderoso cuya magia supera la de los alicornios e incluso los mismos elementos, ya encontró dos, uno lo tiene él, y el otro mi...madre.

A Spike se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso, pero intentó disimular.

La princesa guardó silencio, tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería la pequeña, pero no podía creerlo, era demasiado malo para ser verdad.

-Mi madre ha sido corrompida por el Rey, la ha destruido, y a mi y mis hermanos con ella, por eso le suplico que me ayude- se acercó a la princesa con ojos llorosos, implorando- ayudenme a recuperar a mi madre.

-¿Pero que le hizo el Rey a tu madre? ¿Que está buscando que es más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía? ¿y como tu puedes saber qué es lo que busca el Rey?- Preguntó inquieta Celestia.

-¿Me ayudará?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Por supuesto que sí.

La potrilla retrocedió unos pasos, un brillo verde recorrió su cuerpo, el blanco, verde y morado de su cuerpo desapareció para dar lugar a una crin verde oscuro, casi azul, y un pelaje negro, sus patas parecían perforadas y un cuerno, negro y retorcido brotó de su frente. Los soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque, apuntando a la potrilla con sus agudas lanzas, Spike dejó caer la pluma y el pergamino de la sorpresa y Celestia, sorprendida pero interesada, veía a la potrilla ya no con ojos cálidos y amables, sino con fría y calculadora mirada.

-Porque soy la princesa Larva, hija de la Reina Chrysalis, mi madre, quien fué corrompida por el elemento de la crueldad, el 5to de los 6 elementos de la discordia, buscados por el Rey.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, !NO¡-

Spike buscaba desesperadamente entre los libros de la biblioteca de Canterlot, levitaba docenas de libros con magia, dejaba uno y tomaba otro a una velocidad alarmante, buscando.

-Donde está…¡DONDE ESTÁ!-

Los libros salían disparados, uno tras otro, creando un caos papelero detrás del dragón. Por fin, sacó de uno de los estantes un enorme libro de cuero negro sin ornamentos. En su portada se podía leer burdamente "Los elementos de la Discordia"

-Aquí está- dijo aliviado.

El libro lucía bastante desgastado y viejo, era un encuadernado burdo y casero, escrito a casco, o a cuerno, la letra lucia ilegible en varias partes y la tinta estaba ligeramente corrida.

Intentando controlar sus nervios, hojeó apresuradamente hasta detenerse bruscamente a la mitad del libro, empezó a leer:

"...al contrario que los elementos de la armonía, los elementos de la discordia no requieren que su portador posea las características de cierto elemento, los elementos no se alimentan de las cualidades de su portador, sino que estos corrompen a este hasta que son candidatos perfectos para usar su poder, esto convierte a los elementos de la discordia en armas sumamente poderosas y peligrosas, debido a su facilidad de uso, llegando incluso a superar el poder de sus contrapartes armónicas. Esto es sencillo de explicar, ya que la armonía requiere ser enseñada y practicada, mientras que la discordia nace naturalmente de cada pony.

Los elementos de la discordia son, al igual que sus contrapartes, 6:

-Crueldad

-Poder

-Egoísmo

-Mentira

-Traición

-Desgracia

Aquel ser que logre hacerse con los 6 elementos de la Discordia tendrá poder más allá de las princesas e incluso de los Elementos de la Armonía"

Spike bajó el libro lentamente. Pero él lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, desde que empezó a servir a Sombra, era imposible que no lo supiera...

-Y sin embargo, nunca dijiste nada- Dijo Spike

-No lo sabía, nunca lo supe, jamás comentó nada-

Spike se volteó, Discord flotaba frente a él, entre sus garras intentaba generar lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía, adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza a medida que la giraba.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el dragón.

- Si es cierto lo que dice Larva y el Rey ya tiene en su poder 2 de los 6 hipotéticos elementos, es mucho más poderoso ahora, lo suficiente para dañar considerablemente la protección de los elementos- Explicó Discord -Voy a fusionar mi magia con la de los elementos para reforzar su protección.

Pero la esfera titubeó unos momentos, palideció y finalmente se esfumó, dejando al draconequus totalmente frustrado.

-Rayos, ultimamente he tenido problemas con mi magia, es como si se negara a obedecerme.

Discord seguía intentando generar magia, chasqueando los dedos una y otra vez, pero solo lograba hechizos sencillos.

-De todos modos- continuó- en todo el tiempo que serví al Rey durante la ausencia de Sparkle, nunca mencionó nada acerca de los elementos de la discordia, mucho menos que intentara conseguirlos.

-Yo tampoco escuche nada durante mi estadía en el palacio- dijo Spike -pero bueno, jamas podria haber escuchado nada en mi situación, y menos despues d….

-¿de lo que le hiciste a Sweetie Belle?- dijo una tercera voz

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Applejack, recargada tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta.

Con una mirada de tristeza, Spike levantó la garra dispuesto a desaparecer, pero Applejack lo detuvo.

-Basta Spike, has estado evitandome demasiado, no puedes mantener este juego para siempre, tarde o temprano se sabrá todo.

El dragón bajó lentamente la garra, derrotado ante la lógica aplastante de la pony granjera

-Te he visto- continuó -nadie se dió cuenta, excepto yo, como te pones frío y distante cuando estas cerca de Rarity, ¿que pasó con el amor que le tenias antes? y te encierras cada dos minutos en tu habitación o en la biblioteca, casi no hablas con nadie, nos evitas a todas las ponis, y sobre todo, no paras de recordar a Sweetie Belle y lo que supuestamente le hiciste.

Applejack se acercó lentamente al Dragón, no acusadora ni amenazadoramente, sino más bien compasiva.

-Escucha Spike, soy tu amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, te sacrificaste por nosotras cuando todo parecía perdido y nos ayudaste a escondernos, has demostrado tu amistad y sinceridad con nosotras desde siempre, desde aquel día en que te conocimos, el pequeño dragón que acompañaba a una curiosa unicornio, enviada de la princesa, aquella celebración del sol del verano, hace mucho tiempo...cuentame que te pasa, déjame ayudarte.

Spike vió a Applejack a los ojos, y vió sinceridad y amor es ellos, y eso lo tranquilizó y le dió confianza, Applejack lo comprendería, ella era buena y noble…

-Discord, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?-

Pero el Draconequus estaba ocupado, una extraña pulsación verde emanaba de su garra, como advirtiendo algo…

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros del castillo de Canterlot, una audiencia similar ocurría entre las frías y negras entrañas del corrompido Imperio de Cristal.

-Así que...déjame ver si entendí-

El Rey Sombra estaba reposando tranquilamente en un majestuoso y tétrico trono de ornamentos negros y rojos, en la gran sala del trono del castillo. Frente a él, la Reina Chrysalis esperaba impaciente, en la punta de su cuerno brillaba un anillo con un rubí incrustado.

-Apareció Twilight Sparkle con un ejército de ponis, llegó a las mazmorras del castillo y ahí activó los elementos de la armonía, los mismos que yo perseguí durante 35 años y jamás encontré, y ella en 10 minutos logró reunir y activar con todas y cada una de sus portadoras vivas en una parte del castillo que yo mismo conquisté, controlé y heredé…¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Exacto- Dijo Chrysalis, -Esa mocosa volvió y activó los elementos, es lo único con lógica que explica esa onda mágica que me expulsó de mis dominios, a mí y a mis hijos.

-Bueno, excepto la parte donde ella regresa de un exilio que yo mismo planee, y del que no podía regresar y cuando activa los elementos que ya no debían existir, si, perfectamente lógico-

A pesar del tono tranquilo y relajado del Rey, todo el cuerpo de seguridad que custodiaba la sala estaba temblando de miedo ante un posible golpe de rabia de este.

-Eso significa que todo sigue de acuerdo al plan. Chrysalis, necesito que me devuelvas el elemento, te reubicaré a ti y a todas tus crias.

Pero Chrysalis no se movió, se mantuvo fría e inexpresiva ante la mirada tranquila del Rey.

-Darte el elemento….¿darte el elemento?...no lo creo.

Todos los presentes de la sala, a excepción del Rey, se quedaron fríos ante la declaración de la metamorfa, nadie nunca antes ha contradecido al Rey y sobrevivido para contarlo, sus hijos temieron por ella.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el Rey con el la mejilla tranquilamente recargada en su casco.

La mirada de Chrysalis estaba cargada de furia y crueldad, un brillo rojo cruzó sus ojos.

-Este elemento me hace poderosa, mucho más poderosa que las princesas, que la misma Celestia, que los elementos de la armonía...puedo...

-Si esto no lo dudo- lo interrumpió el Rey -pero eso no fué lo que te ordené, dije que me devuelve el elemento.

-...puedo ser más poderosa que nadie, mucho más poderosa que...que…..tu.

Una potra metamorfa se oyó sollozar, todos los presentes veían a la reina con lástima y terror, la mirada de Sombra no cambió, lo que aterró aún más a todos los presentes.

Sabían que la reina no saldría de ahí con vida.

-Y…¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el Rey inquisitivo.

-Ya está arreglado, ya no te necesito…

-Claro, como si pudieras usarme.

-Ya no necesito los demás elementos, con este, usado inteligentemente podría derrotar a todo Canterlot y gobernar Equestria.

-Como si tu pudieras actuar inteligentemente.

-Tengo el poder, tengo el ejército, tengo todo para gobernar...solo tú me estorbas.

Y ante la mirada divertida del Rey, Chrysalis empezó a acumular magia en su cuerno, sin quitarle aquella mirada cruel y fría a este.

-Adios Rey-

Un rayo de energía roja salió disparada del cuerno de Chrysalis, en dirección al rey, la energía chocó contra este, cubriendo toda la sala de luz y obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

Unos segundos después, la reina bajó su cuerno con satisfacción, para encontrarse con una esfera de energía negra donde estaba antes el rey, la cual se desplegó revelado a este en su interior.

Chrysalis retrocedió aterrada, su hechizo evaporador no le había provocada el más mínimo daño.

-Mi turno- dijo el Rey.

Y con una velocidad sobrenatural, disparó con su cuerno un rayo negro, especialmente para la reina de los metamorfos.

-Bajen las armas

Atónitos ante la orden, los guardias reales bajaron sus lanzas. Celestia se dirigió lentamente ante la asustada potrilla verde y negra.

-Princesa- dijo un guardia- los metamorfos están vetados de los terrenos de Canterlot, apoyan al Rey y no sabemos cuales sean las verdaderas intenciones de…

-Estoy perfectamente consciente de eso, soldado-lo interrumpió Celestia- sin embargo, prometí ayudarla...y además, es solo una potrilla.

La princesa Larva se sintió segura y sonrió

Princesa- le suplicó- se lo suplico, quizá mi madre en un tiempo fué enemiga suya y de su reino, debo admitir que yo también lo era, pero ella ya no es la misma, al principio todos aceptamos con optimismo la alianza con el Rey Sombra, pues pensamos que así aseguraremos nuestra victoria, pero desde que el rey le dió el elemento de la crueldad, es malvada y tiránica con todos, incluyendo a sus hijos, incluyendome a mi, ella jamás hubiera ejecutado a ninguno de sus hijos...hasta ahora...queríamos victoria, pero no de esta forma, y prefiero mil veces traicionarla y hacer una alianza con usted si de esa forma puedo salvarla a ella y a mis hermanos.

La princesa Celestia miró a la suplicante potrilla y volvió a sonreír, sabía que ella decía la verdad, sabía que la pequeña estaba decidida a salvar a su madre y sus hermanos a cualquier precio, eso lo admiraba la princesa.

-Cariño, has demostrado valor, honestidad, amor y dedicación hacia aquellos que amas, por supuesto que te ayudaré, salvaremos a tu madre y a todos tus hermanos del Rey, a pesar de la influencia que ejerce el elemento en tu madre, aun tenemos la delantera en esta batalla, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvar a tu familia de…..¿estás bien?

Pero la Princesa Larva no estaba bien, se retorcía y lloraba en el piso, su cuerpo emanaba una violenta luz verde que parecía querer escaparse de ella, parecía como si mil agujas

al rojo la pincharan salvajemente.

-Guardias, traigan al equipo médico ¡rápido!-

Los guardias se apresuraron a acatar la orden y la princesa Celestia se acercó a la pequeña,

-Cariño ¿qué te pasa? ¿que tienes?- preguntó alarmada y preocupada la princesa

-Princesa...no, ayhhh..- la Princesa Larva se retorcía, como intentando contener algo que se abría paso a través de ella -mi madre..la han mat…..matado.

-¡¿que?! ¡¿como!? no es posible, ¿pero como?

-Princesa, se lo j..juro, no soy yo, es inevitable, por favor perdóneme, no podré, no quise, en serio….

-¿Que? ¿pero qué es?

-Si nuestra madre muere...todos nosotros...explotamos

-¡¿COMO?!

La princesa celestia retrocedió alarmada

-Toda...la magia alrededor..será….no puedo…¡no puedo aguantar más!...lo siento.

-Ah….eh...que….mi cabeza….

Spike empezó a recuperar el conocimiento lentamente, su visión era borrosa y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Conforme regresaba la sensibilidad a el, pudo sentir fracciones de vidrio y madera bajo sus garras, así como otros restos sobre el. Toda la sala estaba en penumbras, y silenciosa. Intentó incorporarse, mientras forzaba su mente a recordar qué había pasado. Estaba sentado con Applejack, le estaba contando todo, y ella entendía, ella comprendía su dolor...fue entonces cuando ocurrió la explosión.

Spike se levantó alarmado, vió a su alrededor, todo estaba astillado y destruido, las cortinas estaban caídas y los muebles rotos.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?- se preguntó Spike.

El verse en medio de la oscuridad, intentó encender una luz con su magia, pero no pasó nada.

-Que….¿que rayos?- chasqueó los dedos una y otra vez intentando encender una luz mágica, pero no ocurría nada.

-Mi...mi magia...no funciona….

Un ruido de maderas detrás de él lo sacó de su vértigo, se volteó para ver una figura emergiendo lentamente de los escombros, a través de las maderas, pudo distinguir una cutie mark de 3 manzanas.

-¡Applejack!

Incapaz de usar su magia, sacudió a la pony granjera de los escombros que la cubrían y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Applejack! ¿Estás bien?

-Eh...ah….dulce Celestia…¿que pasó?

-No se...una explosión, todo está molido..¿estás bien?

-Si..creo que si.

Los dos lograron incorporarse. Vieron a su alrededor, todo estaba completamente destruido, silencioso y oscuro.

-¿Pero qué rayos sucedió aquí?- preguntó Applejack

-No sé, pero no me gusta nada-

-Pues claro, ¿desde cuando una explosión que destruye casi todo el palacio de Canterlot es buena?-

-Desde que la explosión inhibe la magia-

Spike extendió la mano y chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Que haces?..no pasó nada- preguntó Applejack

-Exacto, ni una chispa, nada...no hay magia...la explosión inhibió la magia.

Applejack no entendía nada, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación así, ¿como puede desaparecer la magia?.

-Un pulso áureo- dijo Spike, como leyendo sus pensamientos -es la única explicación que se me ocurre…¿pero que pudo haberlo provo…

En ese momento, la intensa y majestuosa voz de la Princesa Celestia lo interrumpió.

-Atención a todos los residentes del palacio real de Canterlot, este es el protocolo de emergencia no. 136, apartado de emergencias mágicas, hemos sufrido un pulso áureo provocado por una fuente desde el interior del castillo, por favor conserven la calma y diríjase ordenadamente al atrio, por favor dense prisa.

Spike y Applejack se quedaron quietos, esperando algo mas, pero solo los recibió el silencio.

-Un pulso áureo...me lo temía.

-Disculpe usted mi ignorancia, pero ¿que rayos es un pulso áureo?- preguntó Applejack

-Es una emisión de magia de alta frecuencia cuya intensidad aturde los órganos emisores de magia de todos aquellos que alcance el pulso durante cierto periodo de tiempo: cuernos, garras, cascos, etc...y algo provocó uno, no hay magia en todo el castillo y por su intensidad podría asegurar que tampoco la hay en todo Canterlot.

Applejack intentó digerir eso, era algo nuevo para ella.

-En otras condiciones te llevará mágicamente, pero creo que ahora tendremos que ir de pié, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Spike- ¿vienes?

Pero Applejack estaba como petrificada, tenía la mirada asustada en un solo punto de la pared.

-Applejack, ¿que haces? tenemos que…..

Y entonces Spike también lo vió.

Sobre el tapiz de la pared había una muy familiar silueta recortada sobre una enorme mancha de hollín, como si algo hubiera explotado ahí y hubiera dejado su sombra, de hecho , la silueta se parecía mucho a…

-Discord-

-Dulce Celestia-

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Discord?! ¿tiene que ver con el pulso áureo?-

Ambos caminaban rápidamente sobre el pasillo en dirección al atrio, Spike seguía intentando hacer magia, pero no salía ni una chispa.

-Applejack, creo que...que Discord está….muerto-

Applejack se detuvo en seco, respirando dificultosamente.

-No...no p….

-El estaba hecho por entero de magia, magia caótica si asi lo queres ver, pero magia, todo su cuerpo y su estructura se mantenía por magia, y sin ella, su cuerpo se volvió inestable….estoy empezando a creer que la explosión que sufrimos no fué tanto por el pulso áureo como por la explosión de...de Discord.

Ambos miraron el pasillo detrás suyo y frente suyo, como buscando una respuesta.

-Este pasillo Applejack, ¿te diste cuenta que está intacto, al contrario que la habitación que acabamos de dejar?-

Applejack volteó para ver la entrada de la habitación que habían abandonado, las orillas de la puerta estaban llenas de hollín.

-De acuerdo- Dijo applejack, mientras retomaban el camino- si no hay magia, ¿como pudimos oír la voz de la Princesa aumentada, y su voz real no es suficientemente fuerte para escucharse por todo el castillo.

-Porque no era voz aumentada por magia ni voz real- explicó Spike- era voz normal amplificada y distribuida mediante una red de tuberías acústicas que recorren todo el castillo, esa medida fue adoptada como parte del protocolo de emergencias mágicas, específicamente en caso de inhibición de magia.

A medida que se acercaban al atrio, los murmullos y las voces apagadas aumentaba de tono, por fin llegaron a la puerta.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra y ahora no tenemos magia, si antes teníamos problemas, ahora se han empeorado- dijo Spike abriendo la puerta.

El atrio estaba inundado de ponis de todos los colores y formas imaginables, todos en diversos estados de confusión, miedo y otros desequilibrios provocados por la situación. Instintivamente, Applejack y Spike se dirigieron hasta el frente, donde la Princesa Celestia hablaba con un grupo de guardias.

-Spike, Applejack- Dijo la princesa al verlos acercarse

-Princesa, vinimos tan rápido como oimos la advertencia- dijo Applejack deteniéndose en frente de la monarca, acompañada de Spike.

-Me temo que ha sucedido algo terrible, que podría costarnos la guerra contra el Rey Sombra- dijo Celestia

-Lo sabemos, en cuanto vi que mi magia había desaparecido, reconocí el pulso áureo- dijo Spike adelantándose

Celestia se sorprendió ante la declaración del joven dragón, no esperaba que Spike poseyera tal información.

-Entonces creo que estás consciente de lo terrible de nuestra situación-

-Bueno- dijo Spike -El puso no fue muy fuerte, así que lo más probable es que recuperemos nuestra capacidad mágica en una hora o dos.

-Me temo que es mucho peor que eso- Dijo Celestia -verás….

Pero la monarca se detuvo al ver el grupo de ponis que llegaban precipitadamente desde la entrada del castillo.

-¡Princesa!- gritó Twilight desde las majestuosas puertas de roble.

-¡Twilight..chicas!-

Las 4 ponis llegaron donde Spike, Applejack y Celestia, fundiéndose todos en un enorme abrazo.

-Venimos tan rápido como pudimos ¿Que sucede? la carta que me mandó parecía muy urgente- dijo preocupada Twilight.

-¿Porque están todos los ponis reunidos aquí?- preguntó Pinkie Pie con su habitual alegría -¿están regalando algo?

-Algo terrible ha pasado Twilight, pronto se los explicaré a todos, pero primero necesito que lances el hechizo de protección más fuerte que puedas alrededor de Canterlot, es urgente.

-Por supuesto Princesa- dijo Twilight

La alicornio retrocedió unos pasos, empezó a acumular en su cuerno tanta magia como pudo, y disparó un enorme rayo de magia que salió del castillo, se elevó unos 15 kilómetros y finalmente explotó en una onda mágica que se extendió por todo Canterlot, formando un domo de un color lila semitransparente.

-Algo está mal- dijo Twilight -No detecté ningún elemento mágico protegiendo el castillo ¿que pasó con el hechizo protector de los elementos de la armonía?

-Me temo que hemos sufrido un pulso áureo dentro del castillo- dijo Celestia.

Todos pusieron caras de confusión, excepto Spike, Applejack y Twilight, quien en el acto se alteró.

-¡¿Un pulso áureo?! ¡¿como, cuando porque?! ¿como pudo haber un pulso áureo dentro del castillo?

-Princesa, ya está listo- dijo de repente un guardia real que llegó sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un embudo conectado a una manguera -, la instalación acústica está lista.

-Gracias soldado- dijo Celestia mientras otro soldado trajo un mástil e instalaba el embudo frente a la princesa.

-Probando-

La voz de la princesa resonó por todo el atrio, aumentada por la red de tuberías acústicas, no sonaba tan clara como la habitual voz real, pero se oía. Inmediatamente el silencio reinó en el recinto, solo roto por la voz de la princesa.

-Queridos ciudadanos, como ya saben, hemos sufrido un pulso áureo provocado por una fuente proveniente del interior misma del castillo, el pulso fue provocado por una metamorfa.

Ante esa noticia, el atrio empezó a hervir de murmullos de duda y desconcierto.

-Eso no es posible- comentó Twilight -los elementos expulsaron a todos los metamorfos de Canterlot, no pudo haber estado adentro.

-La Princesa Larva- continuó -llegó ante mi disfrazada para evitar ser reconocida, rogó mi ayuda para liberar a su madre, la reina Chrysalis, de la maligna influencia del Rey Sombra, la potrilla se declaró en contra del imperio del Rey Sombra, y a nuestro favor. Desgraciadamente….el rey ha matado a Chrysalis.

Los murmullos de duda y asombro aumentaron aún más.

-No es posible- comentó Pinkie

-Dulce Celestia- dijo Rarity

-Entonces eso explica porqué los elementos no expulsaron a Larva, ella ya tenía la intención de ayudarnos contra Sombra, los elementos la reconocieron como bondadosa y noble- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el que no haya magia?- preguntó alguien más.

-La Reina Chrysalis- continuó Celestia -estaba mágicamente conectada con todos sus hijos, y al morir ella, todos los metamorfos sufrieron una inestabilidad mágica, que se tradujo en un pulso áureo, por suerte, la princesa sobrevivió a su desbalance y actualmente está bajo estricta supervisión médica, pero aunque tuviéramos magia para ayudarla, no podríamos hacer nada, solo podemos esperar a que se recupere.

-Pobre chica- comentó Rarity -se debe sentir terrible por la muerte de su madre, después de que intentó ayudarla.

-Bueno, era nuestra enemiga- comentó Rainbow intentando restarle importancia a la situación -¿ya se les olvidó cuando intentó conquistar Canterlot y arruinó la boda del hermano de Twilight?

-¡Rainbow! ¿como puedes decir eso?- dijo alarmada Rarity - Es cierto que la reina atentó contra el reino, pero eso no justifica su muerte.

-¿Y que es un pulso aureo?- preguntó un pony del fondo

-Un pulso áureo- dijo Celestia -es una carga de magia inestable y desenfocada de alta intensidad, cuyos efectos secundarios son la incapacidad para hacer magia, así como la inhibición de toda conexión mágica, cancelación de hechizos y desbalance de seres mágicos en general, todos los hechizos mantenidos durante el pulso son desactivados.

-Oh no….Applejack…

La pony granjera volteó a ver un Spike arrodillado, asustado y tremendamente pálido.

-Spike…¿que tienes , que te pasa?- le preguntó Applejack, alarmada.

-Fluttershy...Fluttershy…si los hechizos son desactivados...significa que...¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A FLUTTERSHY!

En la vida de todo pony, hay momentos duros, momentos difíciles, momentos en los que parece que todo el universo conspira en contra tuya, momentos que en que todo lo que has querido se te es arrebatado, una vida en la que parece que todo marcha excelente, en lo que todo parece bello y hermoso, en donde estas calido y comodo, donde estás rodeado de aquellos a los que amas, se te es arrebatado. Tu vida se desmorona como un pedazo de pan viejo, se marchita, la verdad sale a la luz, las máscaras caen, el telón se desvanece después de la función y puedes ver a los actores y toda la maquinaria de ilusiones trabajando, engañandote, haciéndote creer que todo está bien cuando en realidad cada segundo que pasa es un paso más al abismo.

Es entonces cuando solo queda luchar, digerir todo lo que venga y aguantar hasta donde puedas, soportar la verdad, los golpes, las decepciones, las ilusiones rotas, las promesas sin cumplir, los sueños quebrados, y sufrir, sufrir para aprender, sufrir para soportar, soportar para construir, construir para vivir. Algunos lo logran, los golpes los forjan, les dan un temple duro, los hacen resistentes a todo, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte.

Otros se rompen, se desmoronan, incapaces de seguir aguantando más, buscan la salida fácil, la evasión, el suicidio o la traición, intentan por todos los medios recuperar algo de su roto pasado, poder probar, aunque sea una vez más, las mieles de una vida inocente, sencilla, amable…

Y era este desdichado caso, aquella pegaso cubierta con una capucha, como queriendo ocultarse de todos y de sí misma, de espíritu caído, quebrada en el interior, y dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar algo del pasado, quien ahora penetraba a través de las altas puertas de acceso del negro y frío palacio del Imperio de Cristal, donde todos la recibieron, nadie la detuvo, porque sabían a qué venía.

En el castillo todos limpiaban o trabajaban manualmente, los múltiples pulsos áureos probocados por la explosión de cientos de metamorfos que se encontraban ahí en el momento de la ejecución de la Reina Chrysalis anularon la magia por completo, muchos no sobrevivieron a su propia inestabilidad, y ahora yacían en montones, esparcidos por el suelo del atrio del castillo. Algunos, como en el caso de la Princesa Larva, sobrevivieron, y se encontraban bajo supervisión médica.

La pegaso fué conducida directo a la sala del trono, donde la esperaba ansioso el Rey Sombra, quien al parecer no había perdido su habilidad mágica aun a pesar de los múltiples pulsos áureos de los que su castillo fué víctima.

-Te tardaste- dijo el rey, ante la presencia de la pequeña pegaso que penetraba por su propio casco, hacia el centro de la sala -26 años para ser exactos, pero mi oferta no ha cambiado.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, con tranquilidad se quitó la capucha, la pegaso estaba increíblemente demacrada y temblorosa, sus ojos eran oscuros, vacíos y sin vida, en su cuello pendía la joya del elemento de la generosidad, ahora sin brillo y apagado.

Un brillo blanco surgió de su pecho, la pegaso se elevó unos centímetros, quedó suspendida un rato y luego bajó, de su cuello ahora pendían dos collares, el elemento de la generosidad y…..

-El elemento de la traición- dijo Sombra

Sin esperar nada, Sombra atrajo hacia sí el collar con su magia, lo sostuvo un momento contemplandolo, ante la mirada aterrada y derrotada de Fluttershy.

-He cumplido mi parte- dijo Fluttershy -ahora cumple la tuya.

-Oh….claro que la cumpliré- Dijo Sombra, guardando el elemento en una caja de terciopelo, donde reposaba el elemento de la crueldad.

El rey sonó sus cascos, en el acto se presentó un guardia imperial ante el.

-Preparen los 3 batallones terrestres y la guardia imperial, atacaremos el reino de Canterlot en 24 horas-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

Fluttershy ardía en ira y coraje, de sus ojos renació LA MIRADA, muerta hacía tanto tiempo, casi todos los presentes temblaron ante la perturbadora mirada de Fluttershy, excepto el Rey.

-¡ME PROMETISTE QUE SI TE DABA EL ELEMENTO TE IRIAS Y NOS DEJARIAS, ME PROMETISTE PAZ!-

-No- dijo el Rey con una macabra sonrisa -te prometí que si me dabas el elemento te daría paz a ti, y no romperé mi promesa.

El rey dirigió su cuerno hacía Fluttershy, este empezó a brillar y a acumular magia.

-Queres paz, te daré paz- dijo el Rey.

Y entonces disparó.

Y fué en ese momento, en esos exactas micras de segundo entre el disparo del hechizo evaporador y el final de su trayectoria, que Fluttershy entendió, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo cobarde, de lo frágil y miedosa que había sido, recordó a sus amigas, recordó a Spike y lo que hizo por ellas y por Equestria, comprendió su dolor, sus sacrificios, y se vió a sí misma, la gran traidora del reino de Celestia. Y lo aceptó.

Y entonces vertió una lágrima, en honor a ella, y a sus amigas y todos aquellos ponis que perdieron la vida y los que morirán por su culpa, todos deseando un mejor futuro, una mejor vida, como ella.

Y entonces Fluttershy se alegró, se alegró porque tenía confianza en un nuevo amanecer, en ese amanecer que ella nunca verá, que nunca volverá a disfrutar de una mañana en Ponyville, en una tarde de campo con sus amigas, en volver a alimentar a los animales, a curarlos, a sanarlos, en un desayuno en Cube Sugar Corner, en ayudar a Rainbow en sus acrobacias, en ayudar a Twilight a buscar un libro, en más risas y alegrías y fiestas, todos lo volverán a ver, excepto ella, porque ella misma se lo buscó, por débil, por no poder luchar.

Y lo aceptaba.

Y no temió a la muerte.

Y no temió al Rey.

Y en ese momento, ese momento antes de que el rayo evaporador acabara con su vida, por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo,de forma sincera y sin ocultar nada, Fluttershy sonrió.


End file.
